


Singapore Sky 2.2.1

by KatlnnRotato



Category: Great Pretender (Anime)
Genre: Banter, Fluff, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:54:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25884661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatlnnRotato/pseuds/KatlnnRotato
Summary: Laurent and Edamura sleep together. In the literal sense.
Relationships: Edamura Makoto/Laurent Thierry
Comments: 41
Kudos: 978





	Singapore Sky 2.2.1

**Author's Note:**

> Thought up this idea after seeing Abby and Cynthia sleeping together during the Singapore con. I assume their hotel room only had two rooms, because Abby and Cynthia were the only people supposed to be staying there, so they shared one bed and Laurent and Edamura had to share the other~ 
> 
> This is just how I think (wish) things would play out

Edamura got out of the shower with thoughts of what happened during the day still fresh in his mind. Clothes on and ready for bed, he dried his hair as he stepped out of the bathroom and into the open room a distance away from where Abby and Cynthia were staying. When he opened the door, though, he paused at the sight before him and irritation grew in his brow.

"What are you doing here?!" he shouted, pointing an accusing finger at Laurent.

The irritating man laid casually under the covers on one side of the large bed. Book in hand, he was too busy reading to notice Edamura at the door until he spoke up. Looking away from the novel, he gave him a casual smile.

"Don't be shy, Edamame," he said, patting the empty space to his right."You didn't expect me to sleep on the couch, did you?"

"That doesn't mean you can sleep with me!" Edamura pouted back, arms over his chest."Find somewhere else!"

"Abby and Cynthia took the other bed, so there isn't another place for me to sleep," Laurent responded, almost smug about the whole thing.

"Fine, then I'll go sleep on the couch!" Edamura turned around, ready to leave. He had slept under worse conditions so sleeping on a couch for a couple nights was nothing.

"C'mon, don't be like that," Laurent called, stopping him before he could leave."You were standing out in the rain for awhile today. What if you caught a cold? Our con would be ruined with you blowing your nose every five seconds."

"Then you go sleep on the couch!" Edamura snapped back, glaring at Laurent whose expression didn't change.

"You're so stubborn, Edamame," Laurent responded."I won't do anything, so get in. The bed's big enough for the two of us."

Edamura continued glaring at Laurent, then at the bed. It seemed he was staring down the amount of space he was being left. His brain processed everything and he came to a conclusion as he stepped back inside and closed the door behind him. The oddly absolute sound of it scared him a little.

"Fine, I'll sleep in the same bed as you, but we're doing it my way!" Edamura declared, pointing a finger at Laurent.

"That's fine with me," was all Laurent said in response, amused and curious to see what he would do.

Edamura put away the towel that hung around his shoulders and walked over to the bed. He grabbed the decorative pillows on his side of the bed and placed them in between the two of them like some kind of shoddy, floppy barrier. There were plenty enough to completely fill the length of the bed and still leave him one to rest his head on for the night.

"There!" Edamura said triumphantly, hands on his hips.

Laurent couldn't help the small chuckle at his actions."Are you that wary of me? I promise I wont do anything."

"I can't trust you," Edamura responded without hesitation."Plus, now I don't have to see your ugly mug while I sleep."

"How mean." Laurent frowned playfully."Do I really look that bad?"

Edamura knew it was fake, but he couldn't help but fall for it a little bit as Laurent's very much not ugly face stared at him all sparkly. His brows pinched together in distaste at his own thoughts and he quickly hopped in bed and threw the covers over himself.

"I'm going to sleep!" he declared with one last huff, inwardly telling himself to calm down as he curled up under the covers.

But he couldn't sleep. Why? Because the light next to Laurent was still on. He thought to ignore it, not wanting to talk to the man anymore that night, but knew it was impossible. He didn't want to go to bed irritated.

So he sat up swiftly and turned to Laurent."Turn your light off."

Laurent turned away from his book to look over at Edamura."But I'm still reading."

Edamura opened his mouth, wanting to say something but knowing it would be rude of him. He refused to say please, so it was just better to try sleeping. Begrudgingly, Edamura turned around and flung the covers back over himself.

Laurent chuckled."I get it," he said, closing his book, putting it on the nightstand, and turning off the light."Goodnight, Edamame."

Edamura's eyes widened then softened at the words."...Night..." he barely murmured out. If Laurent didn't hear him, then that was just fine.

And so, they slept.  
  


* * *

  
  
Laurent was the first to wake up. Usually he was a good sleeper, but for some reason he was woken up earlier than usual. He was unnaturally warm and there was a unique pressure on his body. Looking down, a brown head of hair entered his view.

"Ah..." So that's why he had woken up.

Edamura had boasted so much about separating the two of them, yet it seemed in the end _he_ was the one clinging onto Laurent in his sleep. Laurent couldn't help the small, amused chuckle at the scene. He was always so serious, which made him extra cute in moments like these.

Laurent moved upward slowly so as not to waken his sleeping companion and propped himself up on some pillows and grabbed the book he was reading last night and continued where he left off. Thankfully Edamura didn't wake up from the action and continued sleeping away blissfully. His head, which used to be on Laurent's chest, now rested on his waist where his arms also wrapped tightly around, almost refusing to let go. Soft snores occasionally left him and Laurent felt a knew kind of bliss from the whole experience.

Because of Edamura's movement throughout the night a multitude of pillows were scattered both on the floor and on the bed. The covers were still laid over them which Laurent saw as a good thing because Edamura needed plenty of heat covering his body so he didn't catch a cold after foolishly refusing to get under the same umbrella as him. By the looks of it, he hadn't caught a cold.

Like that, an hour or so passed until Cynthia came knocking and entering the room. Thankfully she was soft about it so Edamura was still yet to be screaming in his ear about their current arrangement.

"Abby and I are going to get breakfast, do you want anything?" she asked, pausing there and staring at the two of them. She had on an unreadable expression, but more in a comical way than anything."Laurent...what have you done to our sweet Edamame?"

"I wasn't scheming anything this time, if that's what you're thinking," Laurent responded, voice more a whisper to follow along with Cynthia."He decided this all on his own. I was surprised."

She stared further."You don't look like you are." But still, she gave up there. When it came to Laurent, one could never be too certain about anything."Anyways, what about breakfast?"

"I'm going to stay in bed a little longer," he responded."If you could pick us up something, that would be wonderful."

"Alright." She looked again between the two of them, then smiled."Just make sure not to get punched." And she promptly slammed the door _very_ loudly after her.

Laurent grimaced at the sound, looking down with caution at Edamura who was now beginning to rustle and wake up at the sound.

"Wha...was tha..?" he sleepily asked, blurry eyes blinking slowly and still filled with sleep.

"It was nothing, dear..." Laurent said in a soft voice, patting Edamura's head and also pushing it down in the process to try to coax him back to sleep."Go back to sleep."

"Mm..." Edamura hummed, head willingly falling back on his waist as his eyes closed.

Laurent, feeling like he just defused a bomb, sighed with relief. It was short lived, though, as Edamura's body suddenly tensed up.

"Wait..." he mumbled, hands and arms squeezing and grabbing at his waist. His eyes shot open and he looked straight up at Laurent who smiled back at him. His eyes widened further and he shot away from him."What the hell?!"

The sudden movement caused him to fall over and off the bed with a heavy thud. Laurent sat up and peered over at the bed, looking at Edamura who was sprawled about with a bewildered look on his face.

"You okay?" he asked.

Edamura shot up, accusing finger right on Laurent."You! You said you wouldn't do anything!" he yelled at him.

"I didn't," Laurent countered with a shrug."You were the one clinging to me when I woke up."

Edamura opened his mouth to refute him but knew it was fruitless. Both he and Laurent knew exactly what happened. There was no defending himself this time. Only embarrassment.

It was like he loved embarrassing himself in front of this irritating man.

"I-I'm leaving!" he shouted, stomping towards the door with a huff, not wanting to admit how red his face felt.

"Abby and Cynthia will be back with breakfast soon," Laurent responded, putting his book down and following after him."And then it's back to work."

"I know," Edamura grumbled back.

Laurent just grinned back in amusement, as usual.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I want new episodes~


End file.
